Un segundo para cambiar el universo
by Honeynesa
Summary: ONESHOT: A veces un beso es definivo, en ocasiones solo un minuto es suficiente para cambiar el resto de la eternidad.


_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**UN SEGUNDO PARA CAMBIAR EL UNIVERSO **

Después de la guerra las cosas eran demasiado frías, inestables, surrealistas, diferentes … injustas.

Habían ganado la guerra, Voldemort había muerto y todo a cambio de qué. A cambio de un gran río de sangre y kilos de desencanto con el mundo. Por eso, Ron la había dejado ir . No estaba enamorado de otra. No tenía miedo a una relación seria y `por su puesto no había vuelto con Lavender como ella pensaba. Le había mentido descaradamente para que se marchase, la había estafado para que se encargase de sus padres, a los que no había visto en casi un año y que ni siquiera la recordaba. Lo había hecho porque a pesar de que la necesitaba en su vida para curar sus propias heridas, ella debía volver a casa y curar primero las suyas.

No había podido para de pensar en ella en los últimos tres meses, dos días y cuatro horas. Un millón de pasos había usado recorriendo la madriguera como alma errante. Se había roto la cabeza pensando en si dejarle ir había sido lo correcto. Todos y cada uno de los minutos, de los días pasados, de los pasos dados y de las preguntas hechas le habían llevado a este instante, en el que sentado en la terraza de una de las cafeterías del paseo marítimo de Brighton, en la que Ginny le había asegurado que trabajaba Hermione hasta que volvieses a comenzar Hogtwarts.

Volver a ver esos rizos largos y castaños que había divisado por última vez cuando desapareció del salón de su casa envuelta en lagrimas y en enojo, era una bendición. Sonríe y él lo hace con ella, aunque sabe que su expresión sería muy diferente si ella supiese que esa cabellera roja esta ahí. Toma nota de lo pedidos y le hace un guiño al cliente. Ron se enfada porque el chaval es guapo y ella le coquetea. Se esconde tras la carta cuando la ve acercarse a su mesa y a pesar de que ha tenido tres meses para ensayando de repente no le parece tan buena idea estar allí. Toma aire y trata de olvidarse de los celos y de los nervios que siempre han sido sus peores enemigos.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea? - Pregunta colocando el florero centrado en la mesa y sonriendo.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

Se ha descubierto, ella levanta mirada y lo primero que siente es ira, lo siguiente temer y por último …por ultimo desprecio. Espera una respuesta ingeniosa para mantener una de esas discusiones que siempre le incitan a comérsela a besos, pero no la obtiene.

-Disculpe caballero de eso no nos queda ¿No preferiría una Guinnes o cualquier otro tipo de cerveza?

Ron no esperaba esa indiferencia, ella nunca es indiferente, ni siquiera lo era con Malfoy.

-Mione... Yo.... Una de esas que has dicho estaría bien.

No le guiña el ojo, no coquetea con él y vuelve al interior del local rauda y veloz cual cervatillo asustado. A la espera de unos minutos no le sigue el regreso de Hermione, sino el de una pelirroja de largos cabellos y cara de pocos amigos. No le da la cerveza, se la tira, y cuando esta apunto de desaparecer Ron reacciona.

-¿Dónde está?

Ella se detiene, se gira, habla en voz baja para que los clientes no se giren y le dice con una mirada furibunda.

-No quiere verte, así que marchate.

-Pero yo quiero verla a ella, necesito hablar con ella...

-Mira , estúpido ¿No te basta con haberle roto el corazón?¿No es suficiente para ti? Marchate, vuélvete a tu casa con tu preciosa y estúpida rubita. No quiero levantar la voz pero sino te tomas la cerveza y sales de aquí, llamare a seguridad y te echaran a la calle.

-Ya estoy en la calle, esto es una terraza y no me asustas.- Contesta de lo más tranquilo dándole un sorbito al vaso.

-¡¡Uf, eres desesperante!!

-Lo se, ella siempre me lo grita.-Sonríe a su pesar.- Por favor dime donde ha ido, necesito hablar con ella. Escucha, no hay rubia, no hay nada, solo quería darle tiempo, darnos tiempo, solo fue una escusa.- Mira al suelo.- Yo la quiero. Ella... Ella me hace ser mejor persona, su amor me hace más maduro. Dime donde está, por favor.

Le trata de leer la mirada, trata de adivinar cuales son sus intenciones, pero lo único que sabe, que tiene claro, es que siente pena por él y por su amiga. Esboza una sonrisa, deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y le tiende la mano.

-Empezaremos desde cero ¿Vale? Hola me llamo Keira Johnson y Hermione y yo somos amigas desde siempre, literalmente, nuestras madres ya eran amigas. Por eso y porque me pareces sincero te voy a decir donde esta y en el caso de que yo me entere de que le has hecho daño te rompo los morros ¿Entendido?

Ron traga duro porque la tal Keira realmente si que le asusta un poquito.

-Captado. Yo soy Ron...

-Lo se, hazme caso, lo se de sobra. En fin, aunque me encantaría quedarme charlando, yo que tu me iría llenado ya, por que se esta preparando para marcharse. Esta en la sala de empleados, una puerta roja que esta al fondo. Procura que el encargado no te vea.

-Gracias.

Anda rápido, con la cabeza gacha entre las mesas con el corazón a 100 por hora. Ve la puerta roja, respira profundo y silenciosamente la abre. Avanza en la oscura estancia y la ve frente a una taquilla abierta de espaldas a él. No habla, solo escucha sus sollozos. Se baja la cremallera de la falda dejando a la vista una pieza de ropa interior negra. Ron se tapa los ojos porque nunca la ha visto así pero la boca se le hace agua y no puede evitar destaparse los para ver como se quita la camiseta dejando a la vista un sujetador a juego. Agarra unos tejanos y se los enfunda de mal humor y busca en la taquilla cegada por la rabie y la pena. Pero él finalmente decide acercarse por detrás y cuando se da cuenta de su presencia le tapa la boca, La gira y se enfrenta a esa mirada cristalina, llena de lagrimas.

-Por favor no grites, solo necesito que hablemos. Solo hablar.

Le quita lento la mano de la boca y no sabe porque se fió de que ella no chillaría, cuando ella se afirmo con la cabeza, un alarido sale de su boca que dura tres segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el le lanza un silencius.

-Hermione, te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad de hablar.

Le pone las manos en sus hombros desnudos, solo cubiertos por las tiras del sujetar y le sorprende ver lo morena y cálida que es su piel frente a la suya propia, la acaricia con los dedos, la siente como hace tiempo que no hacía. Esta nervioso y no solo porque ella este semidesnuda sino porque sabe que las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte. Ella tras el silencius se vuelve más civilizada, se ha resignado, no se mueve del sitio pero tampoco le mira y Ron decide comenzar, quiere que le mire, quiere volver a ser el centro de sus ojos.

-Se que no he sido coherente, de hecho fui un patán, un día te beso y al siguiente te dejo marchar. Pero no había nadie más que tu. Ya se que no fue lo que dije. En mi corazón solo hay sitio para ti, no cabe Lavender.- Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido e intenta contradecir pero el silencio le calla.- Se que dije lo contrario, pero fue por una buena causa.- La chica abre la boca indignada.- No, escuchame, si no te hubiese dicho aquello te hubieses quedado en la madriguera hasta que las cosas se hubiesen estabilizado en mi familia y aunque no dijeses nada necesitabas volver, encargarte de lo tuyo, que no era poco. Se que te hubiese quedado porque siempre te preocupas más por el resto de personas que por ti misma.- La mira y ve algo indefinido en sus ojos que su falta de empatía le lleva a pensar que es malo.- No te voy a pedir que me perdones, porque se que te he hecho demasiado daño para que lo hagas, pero necesitaba que supiese la verdad.

Ron deshace el hechizo, se gira y se desaparece, dejándola allí, sentada y pasmada. Se muerde el labio inferior furiosa. Keira entar en el cuarto y la mira intentando leerla.

-¿Qué?

A Hermione le tiembla el ojo de estrés ante la pregunta.

-¿Que qué? Sera... sera... ¡¡¡Imbécil!!! -Refunfuña poniéndose una camiseta gris de tirantes y las deportivas.

-Pero si venía a disculparse.- comenta la pelirroja confundida.

-¿Disculparse? Desde cuando un Wesley sabe el significado y utilización de ese verbo.

Tres segundo más de revoloteo por la habitación y desaparece para aparecer en la madriguera, en la que al primero que ve es a Harry, plantado como una seta frente a ella intentando ver la televisión, ese nuevo invento muggle que tanto a gustado en la casa y que tanto echaba de menos el moreno.

-¿Dónde esta el imbécil de tu amigo?- Pregunta amenazante.

-Arriba.- Contesta asustado, porque se algo le da miedo al chico que vivió es estar en medio de las discusiones de esos dos.

Sube las escaleras hecha una furia, cruza el pasillo pasando al lado de unas asombrada Ginny y Molly que la miran y tartamudean. Abre la puerta de golpe y Ron hace dos segundos estaba tirada en la cama en estado de coma profundo se levanta de un salto con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación no darle derecho de replica a la otra perdona en una discusión?- Grita mientras la puerta se cierra estruendosamente.- ¿Y si yo ahora quiero perdonarte eh?

-Yo, yo... Hermi...

Ella le acusa con el dedo a la par que se acerca con esa mirada intensa.

-¿Y si ya estoy cansada de discutir?¿Y si lo único que quiero es que me beses y nos dejemos de idioteces de una maldita vez?

Ron se ha quedado de una pieza, paralizado, a pesar de la cercanía de ella y la proposición, porque aun esta procesando la situación. Lo que no se espera es otro ataque de carácter de su encantadora castaña.

-¡¡¡Cobarde!!! ¡Que sepas que no te pienso volver a besar yo como en la guerra! ¡Estoy harta de llevar la iniciativa!¡En los cuentos que me contaba mi madre de pequeña el príncipe azul besaba a la princesa y no viceversa!¿¿¿¡¡¡Por qué a mi me tuvo que tocar un príncipe azul anómalo!!!??? ¡¡¡Y si solo quieres ser mi amigo te puedes ir yendo al cuerno porque no estoy dispuesto a volver atrás como los cangrejos!!!

Se ha girado enfurecida en el mismo tiempo que Ron ha entendido lo que aquello, esa situación significa. Avanza más rápido que ella, porque de algo tenía que servir el Quidditch, la ataja del codo y la acerca con fuerza a él por la cintura a la par que la aprieta contra la pared. Hermione se ha quedado sin respiración y si aun le quedaba un mínimo de consciencia, lo pierde, se le olvida cuando la nariz pecosa de Ron se frota suave contra la suya y cuando sus labios a un milímetro de los suyos susurran rozándole y mareandola a partes iguales:

-Te voy a besar, y después, no me alejare nunca más de ti.

Las palabras se han perdido en sus bocas y todo, excepto Ron se vuelve confuso. La lame, la besa, la mordisquea, la roza , la toca , la desintegra con su calor y lo único que quiere es que sea suya desde los rizos hasta la planta de los pies. Entre boca y boca, beso y beso Hermione deja claras sus intenciones:

-Quiero tirarme la vida perdida entre tus labios.

Ambos saben que ese beso, que no es el primero que tampoco sera el último, marca el principio de una nueva etapa y que es definitivo, porque a veces un minuto cambia el futuro del resto de los días y este es su minuto.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A pesar de que últimamente estoy un poco desilusionado con fanfiction, porque me he decepcionado con una historia en concreto, esta vez ha podido la inspiración. Por eso he decidido escribir esta historia, porque aunque nunca había estado muy a favor de esta pareja una persona me hizo ver que era una de las mejores del libro.**_

_**Espero que os guste, pero aunque no sea de vuestro agrada dejadme Review constructivos para poder mejorar.**_

_**1besazo**_


End file.
